


Thank you dogs

by Weddy



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And it's world dog day, I recently saw the 101 Dalmatians, M/M, so bang a writing..., written and translated at 2 a.m.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple walk in the park, but it turned into meeting a new friend, maybe more ?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write about this universe which is close to my heart so you will surely see a sequel to that. Good reading !

The weather was nice today, it was a quiet Sunday, so Barry decided to change routes to walk his blond Golden Retriver. Arriving at a park, Barry let go of his dog and played with him, throwing his little red rope at him and congratulating the Golden with a caress every time he brought his toy back, his bushy tail sweeping the floor, the dog waited for his master throws the rope again. 

As the sun started to go down, Barry felt they had spent enough time having fun and it was time to come home and relax. Putting on his headphones, the blond started playing an audiobook, Caryl Ferey's Paz, as the Golden walked happily in front of him, his red rope in his mouth. Suddenly, the dog stopped, its fluffy ears sticking up and its tail swaying harder from side to side. Astonished, Barry looked in the same direction as his dog, and had just enough time to spot a brown Border Collie a little further away before his dog dragged him towards the other who was now also dragging his master.

**"Flash, no !"** Tried to order Barry.

But Flash yes. The Golden continued to pull the blond towards his new playmate. When the two dogs met, it was a real party with little barks and jumps. Barry sighed at Flash's hyperactivity, while the other master scolded his dog, who didn't care. Knowing very well that the Border Collie was stubborn, the other owner preferred to apologize to Barry.

**"Green is more of the lonely type, I didn't expect him to do that, again sorry."** The master apologized again with a cute smile. Have you finished surprising me every day? He asked his dog who was looking at him. Barry could have sworn he saw a glint of defiance in the Border's eyes.

**"It's also my fault, I thought I exhausted Flash but his energy seems endless."** Barry laughed before greeting the other man. **"By the way, my name is Barry Allen, the proud owner of a lightning-fast electric battery."**

**"Hal Jordan."** He replied, amused by the blonde's presentation. **"Owner for better or worse, the most willfull dog in town."**

The man was brown, with sincere, warm chocolate eyes, still a bright smirk plastered on his tanned face, and he wore a leather bomber with his name sewn onto it. He was a handsome person, who at first glance seemed to have an ordinary physique but who ultimately gave off an extraordinary aura. 

Preferring to focus his attention on the dogs rather than Hal, Barry noticed that the Border Collie had a small green scarf around his neck and attached to a black leash.

**"Original as a necklace."** He said, stroking the animal behind the ears.

**"I found it with."** Hal replied. **"It is his favorite object, he never leaves it. That's why I called him Green."**

The dog seemed to understand that the two men were talking about his beautiful scarf so he raised his chest, proudly showing it to Barry, as if the old cloth was a medal.

**"Oh yes, you are beautiful."** Complimented the blond, making his Golden a little jealous who decided to quickly walk around the two men with his leash, wanting some attention.

**"And I see yours is a fast one."** Hal let out his laugh, in turn stroking Flash's soft coat.

**"And again, the word is weak."** Barry sighed, trying to get rid of the leash.

But now, it was Green who decided to turn around the masters with his leash, followed by Flash who found this funny little game, gradually bringing together the two men who had to move forward if they didn't want to fall.

Now glued to each other, held back by the leashes and with the two dogs happy to take their turn, Hal and Barry didn't really know what to do except blush for the blonde and laugh for the brunette.

**"Well, I've known more subtle messages."** Hal was laughing heartily, and the blonde felt like his smile was getting brighter and his eyes getting hotter, while he was sure he was red from ear to ear.

**"Sorry ! I-It's the first time he's done this. And last time !"** Barry raised his voice a bit as he looked at Flash who immediately understood that he shouldn't have done this.

**"I reassure you, it is not in the habits of Green either. But I'm glad he found a companion to do these kinds of tricks."** Hal said as he took off the black leash then patted his dog's head

**"I would still prefer that they have fun in something else."** Barry growled, making Hal laugh a little more, and Hal's warm laugh finally made Barry smile.

But the brunet's cell phone interrupted the moment, vibrating, announcing a message. Looking at the screen, Hal sighed before saying he had to go, leaving a strange feeling of disappointment in Barry's rib cage. But before leaving, Hal gave the blond one last bright smile

**"By the way, I come here every Sunday."** He said before heading for the exit of the park, Green giving his new friend one last bark as he trotted alongside his master.

Barry stood there for a little while, watching the brunette walk away and still wondering what had just happened, but finally letting a soft smile spread his lips. The blond then felt a wet nose brush his hand, it was Flash who was looking at him with wide eyes, his tail flapping.

**"We'll wait a bit to find out if I should thank you for your stupidity or not !"** He said bending down, stroking the soft fur of the one who was going to be his future love advisor.


	2. A little Green in life

Hal didn't want to be there. Truly not. It was his vacation week, he doesn't even remember when it was the last time Carol gave him days off, maybe before their umpteenth breakup ?

In short, he wanted to take advantage of his vacation to sleep until noon, stroll in the streets, go surfing or try another extreme sport. And above all, go have fun in bars, not necessarily to drink but at least to dance, to meet other people.

But no, Dinah offered to go camping with her and Ollie. And you can't say no to Dinah Lance, unless you're suicidal. Hal is dumb but not suicidal, that's why he said yes, and that's why he's now looking for branches and stones for the fire, while his two friends were having fun pitching their tent.

**"Dinaaah."** Whimpered Oliver, rereading the instructions for their new tent, desperately trying to figure out where that damn semicircular cable went to hold the tent canvas. **"I understand nothing ! We should have kept the old tent ! "**

**"Honey, there were holes all over it. There was no way I was sleeping in your old tent."**

The pretty blonde doesn't even beg bother to look at the notice where her husband squinted, she put up the tent with a snap of her finger under the astonished gaze of Oliver who had just taken a blow to his ego, Hal snickering behind him.

**"Oliver Queen, what would you do without me ?"**

The blond put his hands on his wife's hips, pulling her into a kiss filled with love.

**"You know I would be nothing without my pretty bird."**

" **Hey, I didn't come to serve as a third wheel !"** Mumbled Hal as he placed the few stones he had found for the fire in a circle.

**"You would have listened to yourself, you wouldn't even have come !"**

**"Hal, be a sweetheart and get some more rocks and branches while mum and dad chat."** Answered Dinah, she seemed in the mood to annoy him.

So the brunette went a little further into the forest, not without muttering **"stupid camping, stupid old couple !"**. He walked for a little while, desperately looking for stones, but even the pebbles had agreed to annoy him. Without realizing it, he had walked up the path they had taken to go into the forest, and now, he was right in front of the road. The brunette decided to walk along this road to see if he could find something -and maybe someone will think he's hitchhiking and can bring him back to civilization-. But no. He fell on another small path where there - thank you my god - he finally found those damn stones and broken branches.

**"The first one who tells me something's wrong with those fucking stones, I throw one in his head !"**

Suddenly, he heard a growl. Surprised, Hal raised his head and his gaze immediately fell on a brown dog, tied to a tree a little further away which and was showing its fangs. It was a Border Collie, brown, with a round white spot between the two front legs, his pelage was dirty and showed his bones. He must have been there for days, maybe a week or more.

Seeing the dog's condition, Hal's reflex was to approach but the canine growled louder, its hairs bristling together to appear more threatening, but he was not in an attitude of attack but of mistrust and defense. Then it comes to Hal's mind that he had stones and sticks in his hands, which shouldn't reassure the animal. So slowly, he bent down to rest everything on the ground, not taking his eyes off the dog and speaking to him as kindly as possible. The dog seemed to understand a little, so he stopped growling and barking his teeth but his pelage was still a little ruffled and his ears showed he was on the lookout for anything.

Still talking, Hal walked over to the Border Collie to untie him from the tree, he was advancing little by little, he was almost there, the dog doing nothing but wiggling his ears, still pointing forward. But as the brunette was about to grab the rope, the dog sank its fangs into his forearm.

Stupid camping

\---

**"I can't believe you're doing this."**

And yet, Hal was signing adoption papers at the town's animal shelter, the Border Collie sitting quietly at his feet, groomed, sated and washed.

**"Do what, Ollie ?"** He said handing the paperwork to the assistant before heading for the exit.

**"To adopt a dog !"**

**"Why not ?"**

**"He bit you."** Oliver pointed accusingly at the bandage sticking out of his friend's jacket, the dog squeaked a little when he realized the blond was talking about him.

**"Stop being mean to him. You gave me a punch the first time we saw each other."**

**"We were drunk !"**

**"He was abandoned."**

Knowing that he couldn't win this fight, the billionaire just grumbled something into his goatee before opening his car and sitting behind the steering wheel, waiting for Hal to get the dog up in the backseat and come sit to the passenger seat to fire the engine and drive his two passengers home.

The trip was silent, the Border Collie was lying behind them and not doing anything stupidity; Hal just smiled as he watched the landscape go by, pleased with his good deed of the day; as for Oliver, he wondered how to explain his problem without offending his friend. Adopt a dog. What a stupid idea ! The blond had nothing against the animal contrary to what one might think, but a dog, is not nothing, it is a great responsibility ! And Hal has already lost his jobs countless times -always because of his breakups with Carol- and just as many times his apartment. Dinah had tried to make him believe that this dog to be good for Hal, that it could make him more responsible, and Ollie wanted to believe that, but he couldn't help but be worried about his friend and his new mate.

Arrive in front of Hal's building, Ollie was tapping nervously the steering wheel with his fingers, always looking for a way to deal with his concern, as the pilot, followed by his new dog, got out of the car.

**"Hal, you know a dog is a lot of responsibility."**

**"Yeah dad, I know."**

**"Harold, I'm serious ! Man, don't take it bad but sometimes you have a hard time taking care of yourself, so knowing that another living being is going to depend on you is quite stressful ! "**

**"Oliver."** The brunette gave his friend a big reassuring smile. **"It touches me that you care about us, really. But I decided to make this dog happy. And there's nothing or nobody will stop me from doing it, right big boy ?"**

To that, the dog answered with a bark, his new owner stroking his soft brown coat, while Ollie sighed. Obviously, Hal had decided, and when he decide, he did everything to make it happen. Ah, him and his damn unwavering will.

**"You are stubborn."** Oliver said, finally giving his chuckling friend a thin smile.

**"I prefer willful !"**

\---

Hal was having a beautiful dream where he was flying among the stars when the alarm on his alarm clock disturbed him. Groping, he hardly managed to turn it off before going back under the duvet to try to dream again. But then again, something come to disturb him. At the foot of the bed, his nice Border Collie was determined to get his master up, so the dog had grabbed the end of Hal's blanket and now was pulling on it to remove it from the bed. For his part, the young man was trying to resist but soon, the blanket slipped out of his hands and the cool morning air made him shiver as he curled up, his head buried in his pillow.

Several seconds passed without anything being done, and Hal came to think that he had managed to scrape off a few extra minutes of sleep, that his dog had abandoned. But, no. Soon he felt his mattress grow heavier with a new body, and then, he felt a wet nose poke him on the neck that made him squirm, it was like tickling. Then, a tongue came to lick his ear, waking him up permanently.

**"It's okay, I get up !"** Muttered Hal as he sat up and ran a hand through his brown hair who wavy. **"Damn but you're worse than my mom dude !"**

Facing him, the Border Collie was quite content, shaking his bushy tail. Now certain that Hal was going to get up, the animal left the room, to come back with his precious scarf in the mouth which he gave to his master. 

**"You really are crazy about this color."** He said putting the green band correctly around the dog's neck. **"Huh, Green ?"**

The Border confirmed with a bark that made Hal laugh.

**"So, are we gonna fly this new plane or not ?"**

\---

Today was Sunday, and like every Sunday for four years, the brunette was taking Green to the park for the afternoon, it was a bit like their peaceful day which was very different from the plane tests, afternoons of surfing or other extreme sports they did on other days. They loved this little day, both playing a good part of the afternoon before going to rest in the grass or on a bench. the dog sleeping at the brunet's feet, Hal would take a nap with him sometimes, or he would read a book -those of Jane Austen were his favorites, he devoured them !-. Otherwise, he was playing on his phone, like today. He had been trying to beat Ollie's score for hours, to no avail because every day that stupid score increased, as if the billionaire had nothing to do in his office. 

When he was on the verge of throwing his phone on the floor, Hal decided to look up from the screen to calm down, and then he saw that the sun was starting to set. Deciding it was time to go home, the young man stood up, Green doing the same while his master reattached his black leash to his collar, Hal then leaving towards the exit of the park, as well as in his game, determined to see in the first place the nickname of "Highball" instead of "GreenArrow".

Suddenly, Hal felt Green pull on his leash, carrying him off in the process and forcing the young man to run a few yards if he didn't want to fall to the ground. His dog never went to other dogs, so Hal was more than surprised to see him hopping and squealing in happiness with a totally adorable Golden Retriever. He scolded however Green -without much success since the dog was as willful as the master-.

Looking up at the owner of the blond dog, Hal told himself it wasn't just the Golden who was adorable. The other owner was a tall young man who must have been his age, with gorgeous short hair that seemed to glow like gold in the evening sun, as well as two large eyes as azure as the seas of tropical islands where the brunette plunged without any regrets.

**"Note to myself, remember to thank Green for picking out the dog with the cutest owner in this park."** He thought as he apologized with a smile for Green's behavior.

**"It's also my fault, I thought I exhausted Flash but his energy seems endless."** The blond replied laughing and Hal would have bet his jacket that we could turn that laugh into a melody. **"By the way, my name is Barry Allen, proud owner of a super-fast electric battery."**

**"Hal Jordan."** The brown was amused by Barry's rather original presentation and decided to do the same, calling Green the most willful dog in town.

Then, Barry -Hal was trying to guess which first name it was the diminutive- noticed Green's precious green scarf, complimenting the dog when he proudly displayed his treasure. 

**"I found him with."** Replied Hal. **"It's his favorite thing, he never leaves it. That's why I called him Green."** This was obvious when you know the number of green objects that the dog. The first night after the adoption, Hal offered the dog to come and sleep with him but but the canine had preferred to sleep on the floor, having stolen a green blanket from the sofa. The brunette also had to stop wearing green socks because Green was using them as a toy, making holes in them.

Not very happy that his owner is giving attention to another, The Golden began to run around the two men, his long red leash passing behind Hal's knees. He had to admit the dog was fast. But now Green followed his new friend in his game. And soon Hal had to take a few steps forward if he didn't want to fall because of the leashes, with Barry doing the same. When the two dogs finished turning around their owner, the two men had their knees touching, the blond had turned red as a tomato, that was adorable, Hal thought laughing.

Barry started to apologize by stammering before gaining confidence and raising his voice a little bit when he scolded his dog, who now looked sorry - while on his side, Green did not care at all-.

**"I reassure you, it's also not Green's habit to do that. But I'm glad he found a mate to do this kind of stuff."**

**"I would still prefer that they have fun in something else."** The blonde replied growling as Hal laughed some more, finally making Barry smile.

But that moment was cut off by Hal's phone vibrating, announcing a message, and glancing over, the brunette saw that it was his big brother Jack telling him that they had to talk, right away. Hal let out a big sigh, he could feel the argument coming, it could only end like that between them.

**"I have to go."** He said with disappointment, he would have stayed there talking to cute Barry, he seemed like an interesting guy, and the few "discreets" looks he was giving Hal hadn't escaped him. He was sure the blond wanted to keep chatting too, he was sure the blond wanted to keep chatting too **"By the way, I come here every Sunday."** before going towards the exit of the park, Green coming to scamper by his side after having launched a last bark at his new friend.

**"I have to stop watching cartoons with you."** Said the brunette as they walked through the park gates, finding the city streets. **"The 101 Dalmatians move? Seriously? What are you going to do next time ? Make me fall into the arms of my valiant knight or my beautiful princess ?"** Hal saw a glow he knew only too well lit the dog's eyes as he stroked his behind his ears. **"Don't even think about it Green !"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and misunderstanding, I'm bad at English !
> 
> PS: Thanks to the person who introduced me to Jane Austen. I don't know what HalBarry story is anymore but thank you, I was able to discover some cool new books!


	3. A little Flash to light up life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I don't know anything about police stations, I've never been there (and hope I never go lol), I'm just guessing and hope those guesses don't bother your reading. Good reading anyway !

Barry didn't want to be there. Iris had allegedly obtained him a pass to accompany her to a conference from a scientist she was to interview. But strangely, the blond didn't really believe it. Already because Barry works with science fanatics - including himself - and no one has spoken about this conference. And then, because he really doubted anyone was giving a conference in a house on the outskirts of town.

**"Iris, can you tell me where we are going ? In truth ?"**

**"Woah, are you asking me that now ? I expected to be inundated with questions as soon as you got in my car."**

**"Iris..."**

**"Surprise."** She chuckled. **" All I can tell you is we're going to a colleague's house."**

The man narrowed his eyes, finding it all even more suspicious. His friend had already made this kind of lame plan to finally set up dates with her colleagues, which Barry hated. He is an adult, he is quite capable of managing his love life - admittedly, not exciting at the moment - without the redhead coming to put her two cents in. The reporter must have guessed his thoughts because she added **"I reassure you, she is married"** , which half reassured Barry who still did not know why the redhead had taken him.

The trip lasted another twenty minutes before Iris stopped in front of a white house with a red roof, simple but pleasant. They were greeted by Rachel, a small young woman with brown hair cut into squares, blue glasses constantly sliding over her round nose. To the blonde's surprise, Rachel asked Iris, letting them in, if she had come here for the puppies, to which the redhead replied yes.

**"Puppies ? But I thought you were in the team cat ?”** Barry asked.

**"Oh, I'm in the team cat."** She laughed again, **"But you are in the team dog."** She ended up following her colleague into a room where little barks were escaping.

Arriving in the small room, the man was greeted by seven little Golden Retriever puppies with Sienna-colored coats, except one with a shiny coat like gold. And Barry would be lying if he said he wasn't touched by those cute little fur balls, but now he understood his friend's plan and didn't really like it.

**"Iris..."** he began with a sigh.

**"Bartholomew."**

Ouch, using the full name, the discussion will be long and it will be difficult to reason her.

**"It's no."**

Taking her eyes off Barry for a few seconds, the redhead asked Rachel with a big smile if she could give them a few moments to chat. Iris being Iris, the little brunette could only accept, leaving a heavy look of compassion on the blonde, the West is very stubborn and can become a real dragon to get her ideas accepted.

**"Iris, I just moved into my apartment and ..."**

**"It's been seven months."**

**"And I'm always the new kid at work."**

**"A new kid who has been working there for a year already."**

**"Are you going to contradict every argument I give you ?"**

**"Yes. All."**

The man let out a long sigh, his gaze falling on the little blond puppy at his feet who was moving in all directions.

**"Look, Barry, I'm not going to force you to take a dog. But I think it could do you a lot of good. You spend your life locked up in your laboratory or at home. Can you tell me the last time we went out with friends ?"**

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, too long for him to remember.

**"I know you just want to give the best of your work."**

The redhead bent down to pick up the little puppy, now enough high to try to lick Barry's face, his bushy tail swinging from side to side.

**"But you won't be able to continue for long if you don't stop for a few minutes to breathe."**

Again he sighed. The blond didn't want to admit it, but his friend was right, because Iris is always right. Barry had never been a very social person, nor party until the end of the night, but he enjoyed spending time with his close friends, having a drink on the terrace with Iris. But ever since he started working in the lab, since we gave him the means to find out the truth, it has become his obsession.

**"Mom used to say that life is like a train."** Letting a smile appear, Barry hugged the puppy, even happier to finally lick the blond's face, making him laugh. **"I guess sometimes you have to make a few stops to put the coal back."**

\---

**"This can't continue !"**

**"I'm sorry sir, I will find a solution."**

On the landing of his apartment door, Barry didn't know where to stand as his neighbor shouted at him. He was the one who was wrong, so he could only answer **"yes sir"** or **"sorry sir my six month old puppy howls every time I go and disturbs you while you spend your day drinking beer on your sofa."** Well the blonde couldn't say that, but he meant it very strongly. After another five minutes of reproach, which seemed to last hours for Barry, he was finally able to shut his door, the "nice" neighbor returning to his apartment swearing. And it was with a moan that the blond went back to bed on his couch, Flash leaping beside him and Iris chuckling in compassion through the computer screen.

**"Do not laugh. It gets very boring."**

**"Sorry but I don't like your neighbor. So knowing that our adorable Flash is bothering him makes me laugh. Who is the cutest dog ? It's Flash."**

**"Stop talking to my dog like a baby."**

**"dog you wouldn't have without me."**

**"Witch.”** He replied sticking his tongue out at the redhead, before getting his face licked by Flash.

**"Kidding aside, how are you gonna do it ? Even if you teach him to stop barking or crying when you leave, it will take a little while for him to figure out."**

**"I do not know ..."**

**"Hey, how about taking her to your job ?"**

Raising an eyebrow, Barry looked at his friend as if she had told him that two plus two is five.

**"What ? I have colleagues who do this."**

**"I'm not taking a puppy to the police station."**

**"Why not ? Animals have been shown to appease people, you and your colleagues spend a lifetime between your investigative reports, the lab and the morgue. There is nothing better than a dog like Flash to put some joy in your mortal boredom. Without bad puns."**

At the same time, Barry's phone vibrated, announcing a message. Quickly reading this message from his captain, the blond hastened to get his jacket and his work bag, and after a brief salute to Iris, the young man wanted to leave but Flash was already starting to scream, following his master and breaking the Barry's heart.

**"Hey big guy, I'm not going very long."** He said kneeling down in front of the puppy, stroking his sweet ears. **"You stay fine, okay ?"**

But unfortunately for Barry, his case lasted longer than expected, when he got home it was already dark and he was exhausted after running around the lab. With difficulty, he climbed the stairs to the third floor, where he was surprised to find the building attendant at his door. She was the only one absent from this fabulous day.

As the blonde suspected, she had come after complaints from neighbors, especially a neighbor. He then started to apologize, before the woman interrupted him by telling him that it was not so bad, that he was young and that this is his first dog, it is normal that this kind of thing happens.

**"You know, you're not the first person with a barking dog. I remember one of the tenants had the brilliant idea of purchasing a bark collar."**

Barry frowned, just in the name, he didn't like it

**"An anti-bark collar ?"**

**"Yes, it is a simple collar with a small box that sends small shocks when the dog barks. His dog never barked again !"**

The man looked at the guard with large round eyes. He must have been very tired, she couldn't really suggest that to him with a smile, could she ? Or did he confuse his drink with chemical fluids at work ?

**"Are you suggesting that I put an electric collar on my six month old puppy ?!"**

**"Oh, but don't worry."** She dared to say, laughing. **"It's just small shocks, not enough to traumatize him. Just enough for him to stop disturbing the neighbors."**

**"No way !"**

Barry was seeing red, was she at least aware of the many risks that this type of collar could entail, physically and mentally ?! Moreover, Barry works all day, who knows what can happen in a day !

**"Well, you're going to have to find another solution and very quickly."** She said with much less sympathy, not appreciating Barry's outright refusal.

**"I will do it."** The blond replied, opening his door. **"But if you want to suggest the idea of the necklace to someone, go see my neighbor. Maybe he won't shout nonsense at 3 o'clock in the morning. morning in the middle of the week."**

And with that, he slammed the door in the guard's face. Hell, he hadn't been very polite and diplomatic about it, but she had pissed him off. Giving a puppy electric shocks, what a crazy idea. What does she offer young parents, maybe a taser ? The blond closed his eyes, letting a long sigh escape him in an attempt to calm himself down, without much success. But then he felt a small head bump against his shin, and when he opened his eyes, his gaze fell on Flash, sitting at his feet, wise and still so adorable. At the sight of his pup, Barry felt all his anger vanish as he leaned down to pet the Golden, who, seeing that his master was no longer angry, began to give him a welcome party. The young man then took a few minutes to play with the puppy.

Once this little playtime was over, Barry got rid of his things as his hard day went through his mind, and he lingered a bit on what Iris had told him. Maybe he could bring Flash with him just long enough to teach him not to bark and cry when the young man is gone ? After all, the puppy is clean, social, and always stays at Barry's feet when they go out, perhaps if he explains his situation to Captain Frie, will he agree ?

**"It's just by testing that I'll know."** He said, typing in Darryl's number.

Two bells rang, seeming to last forever for the blond, before the captain picked up. After a few polite words, Barry explained his problem from A to Z, begging a god that the old man would give his request a little thought. Just a little. And to his amazement, Darryl saw no problem with Barry's request, he was even very understanding. Of course, the young man thanked him a thousand times and once, promising him that it would only be for a few weeks, if not a few months, but on the other end of the line the old policeman laughed.

**"Barry, my son, do you think where all the dogs at the station come from ?"**

**"Um… the dog unit?”** And that sounded more like a question than a statement.

**"Yes of course. But some dogs are owned by colleagues. Well, it's more often the detectives. But all that to say that you will not be the first to take your dog to work, nor the last! As long as it doesn't cause problems, it's okay !"**

The blonde let out a big sigh as he collapsed onto his couch, Flash climbing up beside him to put his head on his knees.

**"Thank you very much, you are removing a thorn from my foot !"**

**"You're welcome, my son, I know we don't expect to see dogs in our surroundings, but trust me and my experience they are very helpful and not just for finding drugs. They are courageous beasts who bring some comfort to our work."**

The man smiled as he reflected on his anger and fatigue that had suddenly vanished when he saw the adorable little ball of fur earlier. It is true that since adopting the Golden, Barry had not spent a single evening moping over his loneliness, the puppy had become his little sun that illuminated his days.

**"Just one thing, Barry. Never show your dog to the fire department or the rescue unit on the river. Never."**

**"Um… okay."** Barry answered hesitantly, raising an eyebrow, not seeing where the problem was but if it was the captain's only request to take Flash to work, the blond readily accepted it.

And so it was with a light heart that Barry left for work the next day, accompanied by Flash, who was also very happy not to be left alone. Unusually, the blond had left earlier - he absolutely wanted to thank Darryl a million more times - so when he got to the station there weren't many people there, faces he only knew from afar and Barry thought he saw Patty in the lab but, but he didn't stop, going straight into the captain's office. He didn't come out until half an hour later after talking to the old cop - and also after Darryl was done cuddling Flash but shhh, it's a secret - and finally went to the lab, a few colleagues coming over. arriving looked up and saw the puppy following the Golden Boy. But if Barry had known what awaited him in the lab, he would have stayed with Darryl for hours.

When he got to the lab, the blond ran into Patty and a dark young man he had seen somewhere before but he couldn't remember where, he wasn't wearing a uniform or a badge, Barry couldn't know he was coming. to meet one of the people do NOT meet at the train station when you have a dog.

Seeing him come in, the woman and the dark-haired man both turned their heads to greet the newcomer, but they stopped when they saw the puppy, and the two started to make a little cry, the kind of cry we all make when we see something too cute.

**"Barry ! Is that adorable ball fur yours ?"** Patty asked, stars glistening in her blue eyes as she knelt in front of the Golden who didn't quite understand the situation like her owner.

**"Yes, he's my dog. I've had it for almost three months."**

The two were pushing a collective **"Awww** ", Barry could have sworn to see them melt in front of the puppy.

**"What's his name ?"**

**"It's** **Flash."** Barry answered the young man, trying to remember where he had seen him.

**"Flash ?"** Patty repeated

**"When you see him run, you will understand why."** The blond laughed

**"Hey, Barry, right ? You never wanted him to be a mascot ?"** Asked the brunette, with bright eyes, and jumping for joy.

**"What ?"**

**"Yeah, a mascot, an emblem ! I'm Steve, a member of the Missouri River Safety Unit and we're looking for a mascot ! I'm sure Flash will become a great symbol of hope !"**

Oh, so that was it. Barry must have seen the brunet in that sad string of murders along the river, it had been a little over six months, which is why he couldn't remember. But seeing Steve's face excited at the idea of having Flash as a mascot, Barry understood why Darryl had told him not to meet the people in that unit.

\---

The presence of Flash in the laboratory had bothered no one, on the contrary, the little Golden Retriever had put a little joy in everyday life. So much so that now, even if the dog no longer barks when his master leaves and he is an adult, Barry continues to take him with him, except during nocturnal interventions or long days of course. Patty even had dog cookies in one of her desk drawers, and Steve would come back every now and then and ask Barry if he still didn't want The Flash to be a mascot.

**"Come on Barry, even at Ferris Aircraft they have a mascot! What does it look like with my unit ?"**

**"Sorry Steve but it's still no."** The blond replied without taking his eyes off his computer, a beautiful smile drawing on his lips as Flash slept quietly at his feet.

**"And it will always be no !"** Said Patty, giving the brunet an envelope of results. **"Flash is the mascot of THIS lab, now I don't want to see you here anymore."**

Poor Steve was shoved out the door by the blonde to laughter from the tech crew, as always.

**"I had no idea _my_ dog had become a mascot."** Barry said as he watched his coworker return.

**"Barry, there are dog cakes in almost every office in this lab. Of course, Flash is our mascot."**

**"She's right."** Forest said, shaking the cookie tin he had on his desk with one hand, and holding his croissant in the other.

**"And do I have the right to give my opinion ?"** Asked the blond.

**"You lost your right to give your opinion the day you purposely brought this treasure to the station when it was no longer barking."** She said leaning down to pet the dog.

**"She is always right."**

Barry mocked their responses, his colleagues were truly unrecoverable.

**"But tell me, Barry, you're in a good mood for a Monday morning."** Forest asked.

**"That's right !"** Patty said as a strange glow lit up her blue eyes, the same glow Iris had when she was doing an interview. **"Do you have any juicy information about your weekend to share with us ? "**

Barry's first thought was "I met a very handsome guy on my way to the park with Flash and I will definitely see him again next Sunday" but for nothing in the world he will tell Patty that, besides that didn't mean anything, maybe he'll never see this man again, or they won't get along or lots of other stuff, in short, not enough to make a fuss ! Right ?

The more the seconds passed, the more Patty's eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer. Forest even looked away from his breakfast to look at Barry.

**"No, it was a normal weekend."** The blond replied hoping that his two friends would return to their work but that was without counting on Flash barked a little looking at his owner, the traitor.

**"Yeah…"** The other two answered together, their gazes going from the golden dog to the golden boy.

**"You are a bad liar Barry Allen."**

**"I'm not lying, I haven't done anything exceptional this weekend."** He said, glancing at Flash, and technically it was true, he didn't do anything exceptional.

**"If you say so, but I'll find out sooner or later."** Patty went back to her tests, letting Barry give a soft sigh.

Throughout the week Barry felt like he was being watched as soon as he moved a few inches, Patty would have made a really good paparazzi, however, a little scary. My god, he sincerely hoped that she and Iris would never have the idea of associating, he would be definitely lost otherwise.

But today is the day, it's Sunday, the man was more than happy, the weather was nice, Flash happily walked by his side as they walked through the park gates, already filled with families coming, have fun, go for a walk, a picnic or like him, walk their dog. Barry circled the park, looking for a quiet place to play with the Golden, also trying to see if he saw a brown Border Collie or a pretty man in an aviator jacket, but he didn't found none and was a little disappointed. Eventually he stopped in the shade of the tall oak trees, Flash already jumping all over the place, impatiently waiting for his owner to throw his toy at him, and he did, laughing, anyway, he had nothing else to do except have fun with his dog. They played like this for a while, Barry responding to Iris' messages sometimes before The Flash abruptly stopped, looking at something behind his owner, his red rope hanging from either side of his mouth. And looking over his shoulder, the blonde could see a little further Green coming towards them, trotting quietly, Hal walking a few steps behind him. The Border Collie approached Barry, asking him for a few hugs before going to play with Flash, each of the dogs pulling on one side of the rope.

**"He was in a great hurry to get to the park. We had just happened to him that he sniffed to meet you."** Hal walked over to Barry, still dressed in his bomber jacket. **"He must have been eager to see his playmate."**

**"Like Flash, he walked so fast to get here that I didn't even see the ride from my house at the park. And yet, it is usually already very fast."** Laughing Barry, though he wasn't aware of it, he too had walked faster to come to the park.

**"Have you been here for a long time ?"**

Not really knowing, the blond looked at the clock on his phone and was surprised to see that it had been almost an hour and a half since he had been playing with his dog, in addition to the thirty minute trip between his apartment and the park, He had been gone for almost two hours, and the afternoon was almost over.

**"Apparently."** He whispered more to himself. **"I didn't realize that."**

**"Yeah, we quickly lose track of time here."** the brun let out a laugh. **"I've spent whole afternoons here reading or sleeping."**

Barry then let his eyes fall on the book sticking out of one of Hal's pocket. He's a little ashamed but the blond has to admit he's surprised that someone like Hal is walking around with a book, he doesn't necessarily have the physique, the dark-haired man seems to fit the profile of the popular high school boy more, not truly the student we see reading the most. But the blond knows that one should not dwell on prejudices, after all, all his colleagues think that he is the good boy to eat only homemade food while Barry's fridge is covered with flyers of local fast food. Everyone has their little surprises.

While the blond was thinking, Flash had come back to them and placed his rope at Hal's feet, the two dogs now waiting for the brunette to throw the toy at them, their tails flapping from side to side at the same time, causing them to chuckle the two owners. Every time the toy was thrown, Flash would go like an arrow, and he was often the first to catch it, but Green was stronger, sometimes he managed to steal the rope to come and drop it at Barry's feet, that made him laugh a little, the Golden only places the rope at Hal's feet and the Border Collie only puts it on Barry's feet. They did this a couple of times before Hal's phone rang, as the brun sighed, Green coming to sit next to him. He quickly reads the message before sending Barry an apologetic smile.

**"Well, I think we're going to have to go."** He said, disappointed at the shortening of this fun little moment. But Green didn't seem to want it to be that way.

Without warning, the Border Collie got up on his two hind legs, grabbing in his mouth the cell phone Hal still held in his hand, before walking off a little further. Surprised, Jordan initially blinked several times, his gaze moving from his now empty hand to his phone stuck between the dog's teeth, before finally exclaiming:

**"Damn it, Green ! Come here now and give this back to me !"**

But the Border Collie had nothing to do and began to run towards the gathering of oaks a little further, zigzagging between the trees before disappearing for a few minutes, Hal running behind him. As for Barry, not really knowing what to do in a situation like this - it's not every day you see a dog literally steal his owner's phone - he just stood there waiting, Flash doing the same. next to him. Then they finally saw Green come back to them, seeming satisfied with his stupidity but having nothing left in his mouth. In the distance, still between the trees, the blond could hear Hal shouting a "fuck Green !!!" that seemed to come straight from the heart, before seeing it coming towards them too, a boring and angry mixture on his face, stern eyes staring at the brown dog.

**"Go get my phone now !"** He tried to command pointing at the oaks behind them but Green didn't seem to want to obey, so the young man tried again in a harsher voice. **"Green, go get it !"** But the Border Collie preferred to lie down and gave a doggy look at his owner, the latter heaving a big frustrated sigh.

**"Green, I hate you."** Let go of Hal without really thinking about it, looking his dog straight in the eye, as the Border Collie's gaze shifted from Hal to Barry multiple times.

**"Well, since Mr. Green doesn't want to fix his mess ... Barry, could you call my phone to find him? I don't want to spend the rest of my day looking at every tree."** Hal asked.

**"Sure !"** The blond said, pulling out his cell phone to type in Hal's number. **" I just hope it still works."**

**"Oh, I hope so too."** Hal mumbled through his teeth, glaring at his dog as the four made their way to the oak trees.

There they sought to locate the phone, but with the added city sounds, it was difficult to hear the ringtone, and as the minutes passed, Hal began to despair of seeing his phone again one day. But, possibly because he was remorseful, Green eventually led them to where he left the cell phone, which was still working miraculously and had only slight canine marks on the case, and Hal almost let out a small sob of joy when he saw that the phone was still working.

**"Either way, this way of getting my phone number is original."** Barry said to lighten the mood a bit, watching the brunette pick up his phone and wipe off the slime that was in it.

**"What ? No, I didn't…"** Hal was going to explain himself but he stopped his sentence when he saw the blond smile. Teasing, of course. So he decided to get into Barry's game, maybe flirt, a little ? **"Yeah, I trained him to help me take the pretty boys' numbers. And it works pretty well."** And he also shook his cell phone which showed several missed calls from Barry, looking into the other man's eyes with a smirk. Okay, he was totally flirting, but in his defense, the blonde started.

Barry, not expecting that kind of response, only gave an embarrassed chuckle, his cheekbones turning slightly red as he scratched the back of his head, looking away. And at the same time, Hal told himself that he would definitely like to tease the pretty blonde. But, he was going to have to do it another day because in the distance, the lampposts of the city began to light up little by little and tomorrow was a new working day for the two men. So once again reluctantly, Hal says goodbye to the young man, giving him his famous 1000 watt smile while thanking Barry for his help, before leaving, the Border Collie next him. Allen kept watching them walk away until they were out of his line of sight, so he looked up to look at the sky where the blue colors of the night mixed together different yellow and orange hues of the day, they had really stayed late in the day, and the way home was not short.

 **"Well, maybe we should go back to the apartment too."** He said watching Flash chew his red rope, but then Barry felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and when he unlocked it he could see that he had received a message from Hal.

**_"t's okay if I name your contact "bear"? "_ **

Barry blinked several times at the message before typing in a response, curious as to why Hal wanted to call him like that.

**_"Obviously you can but why this nickname ?"_ **

_**"Because it looks like Barry and I love teddy bears, they are extremely sweet !"** _

_**"And you the kind of person who sleeps with a teddy bear in your arms ?"** _

_**"If I answer yes, what does it do ?"** _

_**"Nothing, it's pretty cute. My seven-year-old nephew does the same."** _

_**"Ah.ah. Very funny Allen. You can't see it but I'm laughing out loud right now behind my phone. You'll be less intelligent when my ghost comes to haunt you with a teddy bear !"** _

Barry let out a small laugh as he put his phone back in his pocket, hooking the leash to Flash's collar. He was already imagining the titles of Iris articles, something like **"Who is this mysterious ghost with a teddy bear walking through the streets of our town ?!"** , the blonde is almost sure that her friend would have fun on this kind of article. Yeah, that could be fun. And quite cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Sorry for the long delay, my studies were more complicated than expected because of the containment but I have not forgotten this fic (for once, I even have a plan that goes from beginning to end ! First time I follow a plan ahah) I hope you enjoyed the reading and I didn’t make too many mistakes !
> 
> I take advantage of Christmas to tell you that an animal is not a gift, do not offer animals to your family or friends, you can suggest to take an animal, accompany him to look for him but do not offer they, it is a very bad idea (and often the animals end up on the street)
> 
> With that, I wish you a very happy holiday season, have fun ! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of noted for a little while, so I take this day in honor of man's best friend to write this and publish.
> 
> Now is the boring moment with the bloody moral at the end, sorry.  
> France has the sad title of European country with the most abandonment of animals, 100,000 per year, including 60,000 just in summer. My grandfather works on the highways, we don't even count the number of animals he brings home or to the SPA (Animal protection Society) when we have no more room at home. Or to the vet when it's too late...  
> Often people take animals on a whim, forget the animals are growing, or forget the constraints. But an animal is a long-term commitment ! They need attention, that we are there for them, like a child. If you go on vacation to an establishment that does not accept infants, you leave your baby on the side of the road ? Well it's the same with animals !  
> I am almost 99% sure that the people who read this writing are not the type to abandon their animals. But. If a single person like this passes by - and this is where I'm going to spit my hate - know that I don't want you dead. But the worst pain you can imagine. The cradle of Judas, white torture, Waterboarding, ect anything that can be slow and painful, that could make you feel a hundredth of the pain that an abandoned animal feels !
> 
> Anyway, after this little moment of hate, I would just like to tell you to take care of your animals. We have several in our life but for them, we are their whole life.


End file.
